<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Gastwill/ガスウィル】关于“我爱你”这件事【R18】 by 275030069</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574310">【Gastwill/ガスウィル】关于“我爱你”这件事【R18】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069'>275030069</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：智商只有二的Gastwill黄文，新年快乐！3k+字，内容如题。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Sprout/Gast Adler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Gastwill/ガスウィル】关于“我爱你”这件事【R18】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Gast觉得爱要放声说，说上个千千万万遍，他对Will这样做了。早晨第一句是我爱你、夜晚最后一句也是我爱你。</p><p>　　Will觉得爱以少为贵，说一遍彼此互表心意才是最重要。Gast不同意，说：“但是你也没好好跟我说过啊！”</p><p>　　Will说：“我那是……” 他仔细想想好像也的确是这么一回事，把话题转回给Adler：“你讲这么多遍都不知道哪遍是真哪遍是假，那还不如少说点。”</p><p>　　Gast明白了，他这是在怀疑自己不够真诚：“我每遍都是真的。”</p><p>　　“这谁知道。”</p><p>　　“要我证明吗？” Gast起身居高临下地看着窝在沙发里的Will，把手按在Will的大腿上。两人脸靠得近，注视着彼此的眼睛，Will先破功了，他把眼神移开：“怎么证明？”</p><p>　　Gast哼笑一声：“这还不简单！但是相对的你也要跟我说我爱你，要认真的那种。” Will唔了声，Gast加一句：“绝对不许蒙混过关！”</p><p>　　“……我知道了，所以你要怎么证明。”</p><p>　　“就这样，不要动。” </p><p>　　Gast话音一落便整个人凑过来吻Will的耳朵，按在他腿上的手掌也不安分地一直往上走。Gast脱了Will的毛衣，嘴唇含着Will燃起高温的耳垂，热息在Will耳侧喷洒：“我爱你。”</p><p>　　“Adler、等……”</p><p>　　Gast不让他有说话的机会，Will衬衫的纽子已经被解开，男人开始吻住Will试图反抗的嘴。两人的舌头缠在一起，Gast吸吮着Will的唇珠，难舍难分地在他唇角流连，Gast呼着水气，说：“我爱你。”</p><p>　　Will早软了身子，Gast的手掌抚摸着自己已然裸露的前胸，Will半睁着眼看Gast蹲下去，直挺起身子把舌头绕上自己暴露在空气中的乳头。</p><p>　　Gast的唇一路往下去，手却停在Will的胸乳上搓捏，Will的白色裤子已经开始发紧，他快要从沙发上滑进Gast怀里。Gast舔着Will剧烈起伏的肋骨、还有他柔软的腰腹、肚脐、胯骨，每到一处就说一次：</p><p>　　“我爱你。”</p><p>　　Will在Gast拉下他的内裤时弓起身子，想要将按捺已久的阴茎送往恋人那去。Gast的掌游走过他爱语曾到的地方，掌心掀起Will体内阵阵浪潮。Gast将Will的裤子全扔在一边，起身望着赤裸的Will，两双眼都躲不了情欲的水雾，Gast俯身说：“我爱你。”</p><p>　　他半跪在地，嘴巴吞吐着Will勃起的性器，Will双手高举抓着沙发椅背的红布、又难耐地想要去按Gast的头发让他再含深些：“别、那里……啊！”</p><p>　　Will双腿大张，脚趾蜷缩，不禁挺腰抽送，Gast的手指沾了点嘴里的体液，边为他口交边合拢两指进入Will会阴下的穴口里。</p><p>　　Will伸直了腿，扬起头时汗滴闪亮，从下颚乃至锁骨是一道亮丽的弧度，他急促地短叫着：“……啊！A、Adler！我要、我要…唔…快…！”</p><p>　　Gast从他耻骨处猛地抬起头来，亮晶晶泛着水光的嘴离了Will的性器，发出小小的一声“啵”，使得他距离高潮仅有一步之遥。Will的阴茎直直立在那里，龟头发红，柱身也抖着，好不可怜。</p><p>　　Will的后穴随着先前濒临高潮的刺激也紧紧吃着Gast的指头，两人也不是第一次做这档事了。Gast两指在Will的前列腺抠挖，那敏感的一点马上将电击似的快感传达至Will的四肢百骸，Gast加快了指头按压的速度，只听见在Will将近尖叫的一句：“唔要去了——！” 后，Will本就离攀顶只剩一步的阴茎颤巍巍地从马眼吐出一股股白精，全数射在Will的小腹上。</p><p>　　Gast将穴道里的指头抽出来，那些媚肉还在挽留他，穴口处张张合合地吐息着。此时的Will已经不知天南地北，大腿根痉挛，浑身乏力，Gast舔去他腹上零星的精液，满嘴腥气地来跟Will接吻，哑声说：“我爱你。”</p><p>　　Will沉溺在Gast的唇舌之中，丝毫没有听见Gast解下皮带发出的响声，当Will那稍稍扩张过的嫩穴被Gast滚烫的龟头顶着时，Will才从Gast的亲吻里逃出来喘气：“不、不行……太大、扩张……”</p><p>　　Gast不知何时散下了刘海，两掌在Will的大腿上摩挲，微嘟起的唇落在Will的嘴角，嘘了声：“我爱你、没事，你可以。”</p><p>　　Will找不出他句子前后的因果关系，要开口又被Gast的唇给封着。Will现在几乎下半身完全悬空，只有上身还狼狈地窝在沙发里，两腿被半跪着的Gast挂在他肩上，Will被折叠起来承受男人渐渐末入的阴茎。</p><p>　　“唔、唔……啊…Adler、Adler……”</p><p>　　身体里烙铁般烫的肉棒一寸寸开拓Will幽闭的肠道，或许是太紧的关系，Will老是觉得那根肉柱已经捅到底了，再往里肚子就要被戳出一个大洞。Will被生理泪水迷了眼睛，朦朦胧胧地往下身一看，谁知那根阳具才入了六成，青筋盘踞的根部和毛发还在他的穴口磨来磨去，惹得Will不禁扭腰发痒。</p><p>　　Will勃起的阴茎贴在腹上，肉穴也在Gast的耕耘下松了几分，内里正涨潮，汁液装得满当当地似要邀他入内。Gast双手抱着Will合起的大腿肉，双腿并起将膝盖窝搁在自己左肩上。Gast双手撑在沙发的扶手上，半直起腰压着被弯成虾米状的Will，偌大的阴茎就在他一个挺腰下全根末入那湿润的温柔乡。</p><p>　　“啊…！唔……进、全部，哈啊……不…”</p><p>　　Gast耸动着腰，每每都往最深处刺去，当阴茎深入时Will的头被顶得撞上椅背，当它退出去Will又自己往Gast下身滑去，简直进退两难，到哪都逃不了那根狰狞的肉棒。这个角度恰好能正面看着Will情迷意乱的媚态，Gast肏得越发狠了，呼呼牛喘着，爱人的淫肉裹着他，透明的汁水在肏干下全溢在Will白嫩的臀肉上。</p><p>　　Will双眼迷离，伸手去抓Gast的手腕，嗯嗯啊啊不知道自己脱口而出的呻吟只会让身上的男人愈发兴奋。Gast阴茎下的卵袋拍打在Will粘腻的股肉上，淫丝粘了又断，拍打声激起阵阵的肉浪，似要将他连人带魂给击碎了，徒留一地的精水。</p><p>　　Gast的汗飞溅在Will的胸上，他看了眼正在欲浪里浮沉的Will，吼着：“我爱你、我爱你，Will……Will……！”</p><p>　　“啊——！快、我……！Adler、Adler，要去、要……A、！”</p><p>　　Will语无伦次地喊着，肠道最深处的点被这根阴茎百般折磨，乱窜的酥麻封绝了五感、两人身体热得快要融化成一汪春水。</p><p>　　Gast还在不知停歇地呼喊着：“我爱你、我爱你……！”</p><p>　　Will的思绪飞走了，仿佛局外人一般看着他敏感的后穴被撑得没有一丝皱褶、周边的淫水被肏成泡沫、Gast一遍又一遍喊着爱意：</p><p>　　“Will、Will……要射了、一起……Will…说你爱我……说…！”</p><p>　　Will哭喊着，抬起手要抱着Gast索吻，却只能勉强够到男人的下颚，Gast见状，不怀好意地说：“说你爱我、来……叫我名字Will，快、乖……”</p><p>　　Will只觉得浑身燥热无比，埋在肉里的阴茎涨大了一点，距离高潮已经不远，Will呜咽着、嗓音细如蚊呐到最后又忽地拔高：“我爱你……我爱你……Gast、Ga——唔——！”</p><p>　　Gast和Will在同一时间高潮射精，Will的肠道在一瞬间被多股浓精填满，Gast放下Will的双腿，任由它们无力地打开着，他的阴茎充当个塞子把那些精液全藏在Will的肚子里。</p><p>　　Gast捧着Will大汗淋漓的脸，他们的唇和鼻尖上的汗一样相交在一起，Will终于如愿以偿能从逼仄的沙发上滑走，他被Gast搂着一起躺在毛毯上喘气，还在高潮余韵中的Will尴尬发现体内半勃的阴茎正蓄势待发：“Adler、你……”</p><p>　　Gast从身后吻了吻Will的肩膀，说：“我觉得我还没证明完我自己。”</p><p>　　Will剐了他一眼：“明天有事。”</p><p>　　“明天不是新年？” </p><p>　　“因为某人突然在沙发上面做，结果沙发就被一些奇怪液体给弄湿了。Adler，你觉得这沙发还能摆出来招待客人吗？”</p><p>　　Gast顺着Will的眼神看了眼满是精斑和大片汗渍的单人沙发，挑挑眉：“但我觉得这些都是另一个人的——”</p><p>　　“我恨你，Adler。” Will近乎咬牙切齿，也不管身体里还有「仇人」的精液，自顾自地起身去洗澡。</p><p>　　Gast看着Will一瘸一拐的走去浴室，且自己刚射进去的玩意儿顺着他大腿直流，毫不意外地听见Will砸门的声音，Gast也不急，默默把散落的衣裤全捡起来，边倒数：“十、九、八、七——噢？” 当他听见一声清脆的开门声之后，笑说：“这次这么快？”</p><p>　　他脱了早就没什么用的衣服裤子，往浴室那边一看，果不其然Will探头出来，一脸不情愿地说：“一起洗省水费。”</p><p>　　Gast暗道这明显是个谎言，照他们两个的洗法洗一万吨水都洗不完，但Will就是这样子，习惯给所有人一个台阶下，Gast小跑过去：“来了来了。”</p><p>　　***</p><p>　　“所以Will，我成功证明自己了吗？”</p><p>　　Will推着购物车，随手就拿了好几包红豆年糕，面对Adler提出的问题不做回应。Gast也知道恋人这是打死不说答案了，只好履行自己的方式逼供。</p><p>　　Gast和Will逛到家具部门，趁Will正一脸复杂地选购沙发，Gast乘虚而入、凑近去，像昨晚那样在他耳边道：“我爱你。”</p><p>　　Gast看着Will如惊弓之鸟似的推开他，满面潮红，惊喜地说：“你之前反应可……没有这么大……”</p><p>　　“我恨死你了Adler！” Will捂着被吹气的耳朵大步流星走开。</p><p>　　Gast一人转过身物色了一张同款不同色的单人沙发，跟店员说：“要这个黑色的，黑色经脏。”</p><p>　　-End-</p><p>　　智商真的只有二，我他妈都不知道我在写什么，就祝我西皮和大家新年快乐吧（望天）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>